


three sentence prompts

by Mist (sc_arrow)



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sc_arrow/pseuds/Mist
Summary: A compilation of the three sentence prompts I received on my tumblr (@sagescribbles).





	three sentence prompts

**Cheese**

You’re so cheesy, Roman - like a cheese stick!’ Patton announced into Roman’s sash.

‘Okay, sleep now, Puffball,’ He set Patton down on the bed with a smile on his face.

‘_Cheese.._.’ Patton drifted off slowly, the sleep deprivation soon to be gone.

* * *

**Pillow**

“Patton,” Logan levelled his gaze towards the man in question, “I will defeat you”.

“Never, villain!” A triumphant voice echoed from behind as Roman hit Logan over the head with a loud thunk. Patton let out a squeal as the **pillow **eruptedinto a cloud of feathers and Logan fell to the floor in a realistic yet dramatic death.

* * *

**Lava**

‘The floor is lava!’ Virgil jumped to the top of the fridge, Patton yelping in fear.

Deceit clung to the doorframe as Logan barely looked up from his book, ‘Lo, the floor is_ lava_!’

Logan finally looked up, ‘The lava is imaginary, Patton - I do not fear for my safety’

* * *

**Respect**

Remus shimmied, ‘R-e-s-p-e-c-t - Find out what it means to me’

Roman stood help, belting, ‘R-e-s-p-e-c-t - Take care-’

Deceit slammed Roman and Remus’ hands against their mouth, silencing their screeching (okay Roman’s voice _was_ bad but Dee _didn’t_ have a headache).

* * *

**Poison**

With a taste of your poison paradise, I’m addicted to you-’

‘Remus! _Don’t_ get the fuck down from there!’ Deceit screeched.

Remus laughed, scrambling onto the fan from his position on the fridge, ‘Okay!’


End file.
